Units
Please note, this is my first Wiki page and thus, it won't be very good, but thank you for your consideration NEEDS EDITING DUE TO A NEW UPDATE!!!! An Introduction Troops are, as in most games, a vital part of gameplay for Build Your Empire, as such, there is much to say about them. But first, let's talk about all troop related buildings (for more information see buildings page) Barracks This is the most basic, and yet the most important military based building. Required for most other buildings, believed to be required for all military buildings. Speeds up production of its units. Upkeep at level 6: 180 gold, 1 wood, 1 marble. Archery Range As suggested by the name, the archery range allows you to train the three archery units. Required for foundary, and speeds up it's production with levels. Stables Another obviously named building, the stables allow you to build all forms of cavalry. Foundry The foundry is used for making siege weapons, and is one of the most important buildings in the game for agressive players. Without the siege weapons provided by the foundry, it is impossible to capture a city that has a wall unless someone else removes it. Allegedly can be unlocked in two ways, one of which is: Level 8 town center with level 6 barracks and 4 archery range. Military Academy The military academy makes troops training faster (see bulidings article for more information) , and allows you to produce the most powerful military infantry. Units Settler Used to found new villages, cost population to create, may still have 1 life point per person, so may still work as a meat-shield. Believed to require a level 5 city. Build time: 0 min Upkeep: 0.1 gold/turn Attack: 0 Defence: 0 Production costs: Gold: 1 Wood: 0 Marble: 0 Iron: 0 Infantry Militia Requires a level 1 barracks Build time: 1 min Upkeep: 0.5 gold/turn Attack: 2 Defence: 1 Production costs: Gold: 200 Wood: 1 Marble: 0 Iron: 1 Armsman Requires a level 4 barracks (to be checked) Build time: 2 mins Upkeep: 1.5 gold/turn Attack: 5 Defence: 2 Production costs: Gold: 500 Wood: 3 Marble: 0 Iron: 7 Formed swords Requires level 7 barracks Archers Bowman Requires a level 1 archery range. Build time: 2 mins Upkeep: 1 gold/turn Attack: 6 Defence: 0 Gold: 350 Wood: 3 Marble: 0 Iron: 1 Archer Requires a level 4 archery range (to be confirmed) Build time: 5 mins Upkeep: 2 gold/turn Attack: 14 Defence: 4 Gold: 700 Wood: 8 Marble: 0 Iron: 2 Crossbowman Requires a level 7 archery range (not sure of this) Cavalry Light Cavalry Light cavalry is the most basic form of horseman. It has a resonably high attack (12) and defence (5). (requires a level 1 stables) Time to build:4 Upkeep: 4 Attack: 12 Defence: 5 Gold: 600 Wood: 5 Marble: 0 Iron: 10 Shock cavalry The shock cavalry is the unofficially the best unit to use in an attack. It has a high attack and defence (some of the highest). However, it is let down by it's upkeep. It costs 500 coins per day to keep it running on friendly ground, but while mainting a siege, it costs 2000 coins per day for each unit. This can put a serious dent in the economy of an empire, and the cost to benefit ratio often deters people from using many at a time. (requires a level 3 stables) Elite cavalry The elite cavalry, as the name implies is the elite, the best. A very high attack and defence mean that, even in small numbers, they can be extremely effective. However, with an upkeep of 700 coins per day, having just 5 during a battle or siege would cost 14000 coins per day. (requires a level 5 stables) Siege Engines Battering ram Requires a level 1 foundry. Build time: 12 mins Upkeep: 5 gold/turn Attack: 10 Defence: 8 Gold: 1500 Wood: 20 Marble: 5 Iron: 15 Can only damage walls, not enemy units. Catapult A useful, and also widely used siege engine. Like the battering ram, it has a relatively low upkeep, although slightly higher than that of a battering ram. It also has a higher attack and defence than that of the battering ram, and, as always, the cost (upkeep) to benefit (capturing a city) ratio must be accounted for. However, if you can afford to pay the upkep and not have a negative income for a period o time, then that ratio is much in favour of attacking. (requires a level 3 foundry) Trebuchet The most powerful siege engine, it's attack and defence is higherr than most troops. It is excedingly efficient at taking down walls, and can end a battle twice as fast as other siege engines. When using trebuchets, it is advised to have a large stockpile of money unless you can afford to pay the upkeep (requires a level 5 foundry) Specials Royal Guard At the moment, the most powerful unit in the game. It is regarded as a special because it has two building requirements; a level 5 barracks and a level 3 Military academy. It is the ultimate unit for attack and defence, but be warned, it's upkeep is also the highest in the game. It is generally used in defence, where it's upkeep is not increased by any amount. Although, because it has a high upkeep none-the-less, it is probably wise just to use them in defence of your capital.